Holly Jolly Secrets A Year Later
by epicmonkey1234
Summary: Finn and Jake find some of Bubblegum's old tapes and try to reunite Marceline and Bubblegum! :D (Contains Bubbline/Sugarless Gum)


**Yo dudes and dudettes. This is my first fanfic that isn't supposed to be a dumb parody of Naruto. Yay! Because it is my first characters may be out of character at some points and I may mess up some grammar here and there. Along with that, this also has Bubbline/Sugarless gum, so let us all applaud. Anyways here is what you clicked the link for :3 **

* * *

Finn and Jake were walking through the Candy Kingdom on a sunny afternoon. They were there to see Princess Bubblegum for some kind of little whistling competition she was holding. They weren't going to be in it, of course, but Bubblegum insisted they go to support her. As they were walking they saw Marceline float by wearing what she had on at the door lord incident. Finn never understood what went down on that day; he also didn't understand why Marceline was blushing at the fact Bubblegum kept her shirt. He guessed it was just girl stuff he wouldn't probably ever understand. Jake called out to Marceline who was now a couple feet ahead of the boys. She turned around with her famous smirk showing.

"Hey guys," she said, "what's up?" Finn told them they were there for Princess Bubblegum's whistling match. Marceline looked as flustered as she did the night of in the door lord's chamber. A smile swept across Jake's face looking a lot like the one he gave Princess Bubblegum when he thought she was jealous of Flame Princess.

"Exactly why are you here, Marceline?" Jake said slowly with the smile still showing. Marceline was now blushing mad she hovering back a few inches.

"No reason!" Finn was getting the half of the message right, but he still didn't completely understand. All he knew was that she was there for something she did not want to admit, which was good enough for Finn. All the while, Marceline was trying her best not to blush, but still ultimately failing. She was there for the same reason as Finn and Jake the only thing was, she wasn't invited. It wasn't a real problem considering you didn't need a real invitation to watch; but as most citizens in the land of Ooo know, Marceline always remembers important memories of her past, always.

Marceline looked from left to right and quickly came of with a lie that she was there to eat the red out of citizens. It was pretty convincing as last time Finn and Jake were over Marceline was running out of red things in her refrigerator. Finn completely fell for it but as the boys were walking away Jake turned around and gave Marceline a wink.

Finn and Jake could now clearly see Bubblegum's castle in the distance. It was a big castle perhaps so huge that Finn would sometimes even get lost looking for the princess. As they were a couple of feet of the castle door they looked to their left and saw Princess Bubblegum standing on her balcony not noticing Finn or Jake. Finn opened his mouth wide preparing to call to the princess, but Jake covered Finn's mouth with an outstretched arm and hand. Princess Bubblegum was looking down at something that from the distance looked like a cardboard box with who knows what inside. Then the boys saw that box get thrown down into a dumpster far below the balcony. Finn guessed it was just thrash, but like always Jake was suspicious.

Princess Bubblegum was crying on the balcony, she had the doors to her room closed so nobody could hear her from inside. She had thrown down an old collection of tapes from years ago before Finn and Jake came along. The princess had found them hours ago, and being unable to sit on her throne and wait for her whistling competition she decided to watch the tapes. She had forgotten what they were about when she first watched it, but she caught on within the next couple of minutes. They were old videos of her past with that vampire. That rotten vampire, Bubblegum thought, Marceline the Vampire Queen.

Finn and Jake walked up to the banana guards and were allowed in the castle split second. _(Get it, split?) _Peppermint Butler noticed them and told the boys that he would go get the princess in a moment. He had seen Bubblegum watching those videos, he even watched parts of it with her. He knew about their past relationship, and he didn't really know what to think about it, he just knew he didn't like seeing his princess hurt. He walked into the princess' room slowly. He didn't see her anywhere in the room, then he saw the balcony doors. He knocked on glass door to the balcony and opened it a bit. He heard weeping coming from the princess.

"Princess, are you okay?" Like said, he didn't like seeing his princess hurt. Bubblegum turn around with tears streaming down her face as she knelt down to hug her butler for comfort.

"M-M-Marceline..." she softly said while trying to speak through the sobbing. Peppermint realized quickly enough what this was about and patted the princess back for comfort. "There, there princess..." he said softly, "Finn and Jake are here to watch you in the competition." The princess let go of Peppermint Butler and thanked him also while telling him to tell Finn and Jake to give her some time to get ready. Both of them knew what she meant by that, as Bubblegum was already wearing one of her best dresses and had her hair and crown perfectly. She just needed one more thing.

Finn was sitting at a table near the steps in the castle that led to the princess' room. Jake was sitting opposite of him talking about Lady Rainicorn and some stuff he was working on with his viola. Finn was zoning out while thinking about that cardboard box he saw fall off the balcony. Jake noticed Finn's expression and waved his hand in front of his face.

"You there, man?" he asked. Finn blinked and looked around quickly.

"Huh, what? Oh! Jake, did you see that cardboard box that fell from PB's balcony?"

"Yeah man, that was weird."

"Well," there was a short pause, "what do you think was in it?"

"I don't know, want to go check it out after that whistling competition?"

"Sure man."

After there little competition Princess Bubblegum came downstairs looking beautiful as ever. Finn tried to not blush by reminding himself that he already had Flame Princess.

"Hi boys!" Princess Bubblegum did her best to sound happy. She had on a fake smile that was easy to see through, but the boys ignored it. Finn jumped up and did his hero pose with a fist in the air.

"Hello PB! We are here to support you while you slay the evil monsters that try to whistle better than you!" Bubblegum giggled while covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh, Finn. You are so silly sometimes." Finn was slightly confused as he thought that was what a whistling competition really was. Princess bubblegum explained what it was to Finn until he finally got the basic rules. Mainly the rule where no slaying evil monsters were involved. Jake was listening to the rules as well, he was planning to tell her that they saw Marceline here too but he decided not to.

"Well I will see you outside then?" Princess Bubblegum asked them.

"Yeah of course, princess!" Finn said excitedly.

"Great. Auf wiedersehen!" She waved goodbye as she walked out of the door of her castle.

The whistling competition was set up on a stage outside near the castle. It was the same stage at the talent show from a while ago where Finn and Jake won with their high five trick. There were those metal chair things, too. Two in the front two had little slips of paper taped to them. One said "Finn" and the other one said "Jake" Marceline saw this and wondered where hers was. She remembered a long time ago before Finn and Jake where her and Bonnibel were standing on the balcony of Bubblegum's castle. Marceline promised whatever Bubblegum did she would be there for her, even if it was whistling competitions. That was when Princess Bubblegum wrapped her arms around Marceline's neck while Marceline had her arms around Bubblegum's waist. "Then I guess I will have to always remember to place a chair with your name on it." Those were Bonnibel's exact words., of course Marceline remembered.

Lost in her memories Marceline flew up to the balcony with a sweet smile at the sight in front of her. On the balcony was a chair better than the ones near the stage, it had a red cushion and a tall back/head rest. On it there was a piece of pink paper taped to it. "Marceline" was what it said. Marceline picked up the piece of paper and turned it over, "my vampire queen" Marceline smiled at this. She held the piece of paper close to her then put it in her pocket and took her seat on the balcony.

Finn and Jake took their seats in the front row looking up at the stage. Red curtains pulled back Peppermint Butler holding a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he began, "Welcome to the Candy Kingdom whistling competition! We would like to thank our very own Princess Bubblegum for putting this together!" The crowd cheered as Princess Bubblegum walked out on to the stage. Of course Bubblegum wasn't looking at the crowd, the first thing she looked at was her balcony. And what she saw almost made her faint. Marceline kept her promise from long ago, just like her. Now there the vampire was, cheering on the princess. Princess Bubblegum then quickly realized she was in a fantasy world and snapped back to reality.

"Hello citizens of the Candy Kingdom! This competition really means a lot to me, especially the crowd," she looked up at Marceline which made the grey vampire turn a light shade of blue on the cheeks. Then Bubblegum looked back at the candy people, "I would like to thank all the contestants in this competition for participating, even though everyone knows I am the best whistler ever." She laughed at her joke, and continued "Anyways! Let the whistling competition begin!" The crowd cheered one last time.

The competition itself was very boring. It was just a lot of whistling, really. The winner turned out to be Princess Bubblegum, but being a princess she said that everyone was a winner and they all got medals. Marceline was still there along with Finn and Jake. As Princess Bubblegum went down the steps of the stage, Finn and Jake ran towards her to congratulate her. The princess thanked them for watching her in the competition.

"No problem, PB!" Finn held out a thumbs up and his boyish smile. The princess giggled, then looked up and saw Marceline had disappeared from the balcony. It put the princess down a little, but she managed.

"Well, i'll see you later Finn!" Princess Bubblegum walked back into her castle to sleep for the night. Finn looked at Jake at the same time Jake looked at him.

"You know what time it is, man?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, man," Jake replied then they both said together, "Cardboard box time!"

They boys walked over to the dumpster hiding under the shadow of the balcony. On the very top of everything they saw the cardboard box from earlier. Jake took the tape off of the top and lifted the lid. They were surprised at what they saw.

"Dude, you see what I see?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, man."

"Let's hold another secret tape watching thing!"

"But dude, these are Bubblegum's!"

"Then let's watch 'em first to see if they are okay first."

"Alright man."

And so Finn and Jake went to their treehouse to play the tapes they found in the dumpster. When they got there BMO greeted them at the door. Jake told them that they needed to play some tapes on him. They all went to sit down on the carpet, and BMO put in the first disk.

-Princess Bubblegum appeared on the screen looking around the age of fifteen. She was adjusting the camera while talking to someone in the background.

"You sure this is a good idea, Bonnie?" asked the person in the background.

"Of course it is Marcie, wouldn't you want people in the future to know who we were? We could be rulers of the Candy Kingdom someday, together." Princess Bubblegum sounded sweeter and happier than she ever did now. Bubblegum got out of the way of the camera and showed a slightly younger looking Marceline. She had a rock band T-shirt with snakes and some kind of candy things on sticks. She was holding her ax bass while floating in the air.

"Together?" She asked while looking at her bass while speaking to Bubblegum, who was walking up towards Marceline. Bubblegum then turned Marcelines head upside-down and kissed her on the forehead, "Together," she said quietly.-

Finn was blushing like crazy and Jake had just spit his coffee out.

"Dude..." Jake said, "You know what this means?"

"We should invite Marceline and PB to a movie night so they can make up?!"

"Or better yet," Jake snickered "make out."

Finn was blushing more than ever now.

"Whatever man, lets just invite 'em."

Now Finn realized why the two were acting that way in the door lord incident. They use to be like a couple or something, he was still amazed at the thought that they were both girls. Jake was calling Princess Bubblegum and got her to come over right away. Marceline was kind of suspicious but she said she would go anyways. Since it was nearing what used to be the end of a month called November Finn and Jake got some sweaters and hot cocoa. The first one to show up was Princess Bubblegum, she had the rock T-shirt on to their surprise.

"Hey Finn!" She said grinning, "we gonna watch some secret tapes?"

"Uh, sort of..." Finn replied rubbing his arm. "have a seat next to BMO, and take some cocoa if you want."

Princess Bubblegum walked over to BMO and started chatting to him about electronic science stuff. Marceline was next to show up.

"Yo Finn, Jake," she said with her toothy grin, then she looked over at Bubblegum. "Where's everyone else?"

"Uh they decided not to come," Jake said. Marceline shrugged and sat next to Princess Bubblegum ignoring the heat on her face.

"BMO, play the tapes." Finn said. BMO inserted another tape.

-Marceline was wearing a red birthday party type cone hat.

"Happy birthday, Bonnie!" she said while floating near Princess Bubblegum. Marceline kissed her on the cheek, and then she handed her a present. Bubblegum opened it slowly and saw that it was Marceline's favorite rock T-shirt.

"Awww! Marceline this is the best...gift...ever!" She caught Marceline in a hug that was uncomfortable for the vampire at first. But she stopped floating and it became a little better. "I love you," Princess Bubblegum whispered. "I love you, too." Marceline then covered the camera with her hand as the lips were just centimeters away.-

Marceline looked at bubblegum who was as red as a strawberry.

"I remember that." Bubblegum said quietly. She looked at Marceline, "I do too," Marceline replied.

"Finn and I are going to go upstairs for a while, but you can keep watching if you want," Jake said as he led Finn out of the room.

"Do want to keep watching?" Marceline asked.

"Sure." Bubblegum said, she blushed a little as Marceline put an arm around her shoulder.

- "Marceline, do you have to be so distasteful?" Bubblegum said as Marceline was drinking the red from peppermint butler.

"Why do you always have a problem with me?!" Marceline yelled as she threw peppermint butler on the ground.

"I don't Marcie, I just wish you would be more proper-"

"Why can't you just love me the way I am!" Marceline yelled. Princess Bubblegum looked shocked at this statement. "Ugh. We're over Bonnie, see ya." Marceline flew out from the balcony into the night. Bubblegum sat on her bed with her head resting on her knees. She began crying and speaking to herself as if Marceline were there. "They made me, Marceline. T-They made me...they couldn't accept us..unless...unless I changed you, Marceline. I-I love you..." She began crying to herself a little more as the video ended.-

Marceline was shocked. She turned her head to Bubblegum who had little tears falling off her cheeks.

"Was that really why, Bonnie?" Princess Bubblegum nodded her head. "Bonnie, I-I didn't know...I am so sorry." She held Princess Bubblegum in her arms. "Please forgive me, Bonnie. I miss what we used to be, you know? And maybe if we talk to your little council, we could rule your Candy Kingdom. Together."

"T-Together?" Bubblegum asked.

"Together," Marceline finally said as she kissed the princess on the forehead, just like old times.

* * *

**Yay! I finally finished! Never realized this fanfic biz took so long! Well, tell me if you liked it or not dudes! :D**


End file.
